


【盾铁盾】值得相信

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	【盾铁盾】值得相信

史蒂夫一直想解决托尼性欲不强的问题。

自那次托尼在崩溃边缘走了一遭直到现在，三个多月过去了，他们偶尔会互相帮对方用手和嘴释放一下，但都是史蒂夫先起的头，托尼的欲望不高，他的病也没办法让他完全投入进这件事里。

“你是在担心什么吗？”史蒂夫有一次问他，“你知道的，我可以做承受方。”

“不，不是这个问题，史蒂夫。你也清楚我不在意这个，你要上我也可以，但你一直说要等我主动。”托尼摇摇头，一遍拉开史蒂夫的裤拉链，“就只是……”他缓缓撸动史蒂夫腿间还在沉睡中的欲望，在金发青年逐渐加重的呼吸声中富有技巧地挑逗他。待史蒂夫射出来后，托尼才从他腿间抬起头，拿纸巾清理好两人，再冲史蒂夫歉意一笑：“就只是，我提不起劲来，抱歉。”

史蒂夫叹息着吻住他，再将他推倒在床上，一路从脖颈吻到腰腹。“没事，我等你好起来。”史蒂夫抬起头亲吻托尼的眼角，“现在，放松，然后享受，嗯？”

“你的技术已经很好了，毕竟是我教出来的。”托尼顺从地打开双腿，品味欲望缓慢爬升的过程。“我一直都很舒服，谢谢你，史蒂夫。”

“我们之间不需要说这些。”史蒂夫咬了口托尼大腿内侧的嫩肉，将已经苏醒的阴茎含进嘴里。

待托尼也喘息着射出来后，史蒂夫却没感到有多轻松。他们清理好有些乱的床铺，继续过着日子，继续与病痛战斗着。

而转机发生在一个月后。

那日，托尼正在准备午饭。昨晚史蒂夫熬夜赶稿，第二天起得很晚。托尼在把爱人从床上抓起来塞进浴室后便开始听着水声浮想联翩。

这是久违的性幻想。在重新面对自己黑暗的过去后，托尼便对什么都提不起劲，就连他曾经喜欢的性都被冷落到一边。他只是机械地准备好午饭，洗了手拉了把椅子坐到浴室前，听着里头史蒂夫的动静发呆。

他想象史蒂夫漂亮的肌肉被温热的水流烫红、水珠从那些漂亮的肌肉褶皱中滚过的样子。他湿漉漉的金发、温和的蓝眼睛和红润的嘴唇。然后这一切都染上情欲，变成某种粉色、喘息和呻吟。

托尼猛地惊醒，他忽地站起身，把椅子推到一边，有些焦急地敲浴室的门：“开门，史蒂夫，拜托，就现在！”

史蒂夫被吓了一跳，他以为托尼出了什么事，匆匆关了水，蹙着眉来到门边打开未锁的浴室门：“你明明知道门没——唔——”

他被冲进来的托尼吻住。黑发男人似是渴望什么，他吻的有些重，史蒂夫一下子没反应过来，只是下意识顺从欲望一把脱下了托尼的衣服裤子。待他们气喘吁吁地在浴室光溜溜抱在一起时，史蒂夫透过雾气望着托尼比往日更深沉的蓝眼睛，忽的有些开心：“是我想的那样？”

“是。”托尼撕开安全套的包装，望着两人腿间挺立的阴茎有些犹豫。他们两的尺寸几乎一样，而托尼则担心地询问：“我该……我是说，我能先来吗？”看在上帝的份儿上，他想趁着不知为何突然恢复的性欲把史蒂夫据为己有，即使只是一场性爱的时间也值得他冒任何风险了。

“那就快点。”史蒂夫抬手夺过托尼手里的安全套戴在托尼的阴茎上，顺便将润滑剂塞到他手里，声音有些雀跃，“你现在状态不错，所以，赶紧的。”

托尼依旧有些踌躇：“你确定吗？我知道你研究过那些视频，甚至是解剖图。”

“看和做是两回事。”史蒂夫靠在墙上，探手打开热水让浴室保持一个温暖的温度，“而我相信你会教我的。”

“你不在意这个？就，我经验还算丰富这件事？”托尼死死盯着史蒂夫的眼睛，只要他有一丝不情愿他都会立刻停手。

“不在意。我为什么要在意这个？难道我是处男不成？”史蒂夫把托尼按下来亲吻，“你最好快点。我清楚，我有多想上你，你就有多想上我。”

“天啊……史蒂夫……”托尼被感动与爱包围，那一瞬间他甚至想将所有记得住的技巧都用出来让史蒂夫足够舒服，看看这老古董，这可是他听过最棒的情话了。

托尼探手下去，裹着润滑液触碰史蒂夫的后穴。一伸一缩的小口吮吸着托尼的手指，耳边是史蒂夫下意识的吸气和喘息，这些都刺激他的感官进一步变得敏感。“放松。”托尼在史蒂夫耳边吹气，“放心交给我就好。”

“你知道我会的。”史蒂夫嘟囔了一声，抬手环过托尼的肩膀，将脑袋搁在他颈窝上，“需要我怎么配合？”

“抬起一条腿环住我的腰，”托尼听到史蒂夫一声压抑的呻吟，手指进出的动作马上放缓了些，“保持平衡，对，这样我更方便扩张。”

史蒂夫按照托尼说的做了。他抬起左腿扣住托尼的腰，卡在男人完美的腰部曲线上。体内的手指在缓缓抽插着，异物入侵的感觉有些奇怪，但并不疼，反而有些异样的、温和又安全的饱胀感。他知道那是托尼在帮他润滑扩张，所以这没什么可害怕的。他腾出一只手揉捏两人挺立的阴茎，满意自己听到的托尼的喘息。在托尼瞪了他一眼并加入第二根手指后紧绷了一下身子，可很快便在托尼的安抚下重新放松。

“我觉得……哈啊……这很危险……”史蒂夫没力气再抚慰托尼的阴茎了，他抱紧了黑发男人，温热的呼吸很重地拍打在托尼颈肩。托尼在一边按压他的前列腺一边往里送进更多的润滑剂，潮水般的快感拍打着史蒂夫的身体。由内而外的战栗裹挟着肌肉的颤抖令史蒂夫本能地寻求庇护，他知道托尼此刻硬的不成样子，可他没办法再做什么了。老天，这简直——

“舒服？”斯塔克的声音低沉地在他耳边响起。

“嗯……这非常的……啊……你……”史蒂夫咬紧下唇，蹙着眉微微颤抖，可他还是忘不了现在两人危险的姿势，只能在呻吟的间隙断断续续地说着，“你就不能让我们去床上？这很滑……我的天啊，托尼……”

三根手指在打开他的身体，史蒂夫快站不住了，他有些担心托尼无法支撑他的体重导致两个人摔倒在浴室。可就在这时，托尼却跟他说着“不成问题”。

“你干了什么？”史蒂夫喘息着感受托尼的手指离开他的身体，却在望见黑发男人被欲火支配的目光后瞬间清醒过来。托尼看了他一会儿，忽然放下他的腿帮他重新平稳地站在地上，也不管史蒂夫疑惑的目光、有些打颤的双腿和已经泥泞不堪等着被进入的后穴，整个人往后退了一步，表情肉眼可见地惊慌起来：“抱歉，我是说，我不该这样对你。”

他的话令史蒂夫没来由的愤怒。金发男人往前垮了一步，按住他的肩膀：“你到底想不想做？说实话！”

托尼吞咽了一下，蓝眼睛里全是歉意：“我……我想！可我——”他哽住了，呼吸陡然加快。史蒂夫握紧他的手臂，把他抱进怀里。

他不该这样逼问托尼的。

史蒂夫在心中叹气，一边收缩着后穴感受那些黏腻液体的流出，声音有些无奈：“再不做就白扩张了。”托尼摇摇头，发出一声微不可查的呜咽。

“你会伤害我吗？”史蒂夫轻声问，托尼更加用力的摇头。

“那就够了，你可以对我做任何事。我想，这都可以当成情趣。”史蒂夫拍拍托尼的脊背，手滑倒黑发男人的臀缝小心滑动着发出邀请。他听到托尼的吸气声和小声的求饶，看在两人都硬的发疼的阴茎的面子上，史蒂夫开始有些期待他曾经有关钢铁侠的性幻想能不能成真。他或许该给托尼一些鼓励。

“我曾经想过你穿着战甲上我，或者你穿着战甲，我来操你。”史蒂夫在说完这句几乎可以称作打火机的话后被狠狠按回了墙上，他笑看着托尼惊讶又充满情欲的样子，手指轻轻抚过钢铁侠湿润的眼角。“看来你想用到战甲？”

“是的。我以为你不接受这个。”托尼重新夺回了主动权，他吮吸史蒂夫挺立的乳尖，在后者的呻吟中再次撑开他的穴口。

“来吧，没事的。”史蒂夫亲吻托尼的嘴唇，后者点点头，下一刻，他就被托尼两只手抬了起来。

“喔——”史蒂夫有一瞬间的慌乱，他环住托尼的脖子，下一刻托尼阴茎就挤进了他体内。

这有一点疼，但能接受。托尼在撑开他的身体，与他严丝合缝。史蒂夫调整着呼吸，托尼则是在小心安抚他。

“还好吗？”托尼让史蒂夫的双腿环住他的腰，双手拖住他的臀瓣并打开它们好让自己进入得更深。他有些担心史蒂夫的状态，怕他不喜欢这个。

史蒂夫点点头，声音有些破碎：“就……动一动？什么都不做你不会舒服的。”

“我在用战甲拖着你。”托尼忽然说，“要不然我没办法保持这个动作太久。”

史蒂夫愣了下，忽然看傻子一样望着托尼，那表情有些滑稽，可他确实觉得无可理喻：“你他妈就为了这个刚才甚至想停止做爱？”

“对……”托尼干巴巴地说，“还有……呃……还有一些——”

“傻子。剩下的那些待会儿做给我看。”史蒂夫咬了口托尼的嘴唇，“真是把脑袋删坏了。”

托尼喟叹着回吻，他移动史蒂夫的身体，腰胯一挺让自己退出一些再重重冲进史蒂夫体内。金发男人的呻吟哽在喉口，因为托尼接着便狠力地操干起他了，把史蒂夫的呻吟搅碎成断断续续的呜咽。

托尼梦想见到的潮红蔓延上史蒂夫的身体，他如愿以偿地让史蒂夫在他身下呻吟摇摆。腰间的双腿随着他的节奏颤抖着收紧，却只能被迫打开承受他的撞击。史蒂夫微仰着头，双肩因为角度抵着浴室墙壁，咬着下唇、双眉微蹙、欲拒还迎的样子在朦朦胧胧的蒸腾水雾里若隐若现。

史蒂夫的一切都该死的性感。

托尼咬了咬牙，心神一动，隐形着的潜行战甲瞬间将史蒂夫的双手反剪在墙壁上，让他整个人的重量都集中在了臀部。后者一瞬间瞪大迷离的双眼瞪了他一眼，随即放弃一般翻了个白眼继续享受，挺立的阴茎甚至还抖了抖流出了一些前液。

操。

托尼低声说了句脏话，配合战甲和内衬用力操着史蒂夫，让肉体交合的啪啪声响彻在浴室里。当中混杂的男人的呻吟和喘息，还有亲吻的水声和啃咬吮吸，这一切都让人脸红心跳血脉贲张。

史蒂夫只觉得自己快被托尼干穿了。他曾猜测注射过绝境病毒的托尼体力上佳，可他自己体力也不差，但没想到托尼配合上战甲能把他操到浑身酥软。

不是说这不舒服，老天，这爽透了。可史蒂夫的思维却有一部分飘走，他甚至做了个预案，想着如果自己无法满足托尼该怎么办，或许他该准备一些补救措施——

就在这时，托尼似是发现了他的不专心。黑发男人眼神一暗，在某次抽插的间隙将阴茎换成了自己的两根手指，微微一屈，准确无误地按在史蒂夫的前列腺上。金发男人发出一声高亢的呻吟，脊背猛地挺直，形成一条优美的弧线，他从牙齿缝里挤出那些单词：“你这家伙——呃——！”托尼的手指抽出，再次换成了阴茎。

“抱歉，史蒂夫，我太想要你了。”托尼放任自己被欲望支配，他开始不管不顾地发泄自己对史蒂夫的渴望，想着就算这是最后一次也无所谓。

托尼低下头，在史蒂夫的整个前胸留下咬痕吻迹，将史蒂夫完全交给战甲支撑，自己伸手探进史蒂夫的嘴里玩弄男人的舌头，让那可怜的柔软舌尖无处可逃地舔舐他的指尖。他甚至摘下花洒，将水温条冷，借着史蒂夫较高的体温就这么浇在他身上。

他看着史蒂夫在那一瞬间浑身发抖却只能含住他的手指——史蒂夫该死的都不敢咬他——眼角已经分不清是生理泪水还是普通的水。托尼只知道，这样的史蒂夫美丽、令人痛惜却也强大无比。他爱他，永远会记得他，帮他，救他。

就像史蒂夫对他做的那样。

“托尼……我……我要……呜……”史蒂夫收紧全身的肌肉，手指抓住不知为何一直处于温热状态的坚硬战甲射了出来。双腿夹紧了托尼的腰，臀部肌肉咬紧了男人还在他体内冲撞的阴茎。

他看到托尼被欲望支配的、有些凶猛却美丽异常的表情，他很久没见到托尼放下一切沉浸在某件事里，他的总是有那么多操蛋的事要想。如果偶尔能这样放松，那也算不错，不是吗？

“托尼……”史蒂夫放松自己等待托尼逐渐抵达高潮，他疲惫地含着托尼的手指，轻轻用上了些牙齿，声音有些含糊，“快点过来吻我。”

他知道托尼听到他了。嘴里的手指缓缓离开，紧接着托尼的唇便覆了上来。史蒂夫含住托尼的舌头吮吸，不算温柔地搅弄他的口腔，很快，抽插停止了，史蒂夫清楚托尼已经高潮。黑发男人将阴茎埋在他体内，就这么抱着史蒂夫任由他亲吻。

良久，史蒂夫才放过自己怎么都亲不够的嘴唇，用已经被战甲松开的手揉了揉搁在他胸前的托尼的脑袋，有些好笑地问：“结束了为什么不抬头？”

“我是不是做的有些过头？”托尼闷闷地将头埋在史蒂夫胸口，“我不该对你这么粗暴，又是战甲又是水的……可我真的太想……这么做了……”他的声音逐渐变弱，抱着史蒂夫的手却收紧了。

“这没什么，托尼。”史蒂夫轻声说，“别想太多，我蛮享受这个。”

“真的？”托尼抬起头，眼里有了些许亮光。

史蒂夫看的有些呆，没办法，那些亮光出现的次数太少了。他多看了几秒托尼的眼睛，缓缓弯起嘴角：“真的。我知道你爱我。”

托尼哽在那，一时不知道该怎么说。或许他也应该来一句深情的告白，可他甚至没跟史蒂夫挑明他藏酒的事——

“现在先放我下来，我们还有午餐要吃。”史蒂夫扫过托尼的眼睛，警惕地移开话题，“我们需要清洗一下自己，身上都是些黏糊糊的东西。”他指了指两人泥泞的交合处和他刚才射在自己身上和托尼身上的精液。

“……好。”托尼勉力弯了弯嘴角，“下次交给你。”

托尼将阴茎从史蒂夫体内移出来，配合战甲轻轻放下他。托尼扶着史蒂夫，将水温调到正常的温度冲洗两人身上的体液。

期间，史蒂夫抱着托尼，后者却沉默不语。他无法完全搞清楚托尼又在想什么乱七八糟的东西，但料到不会是什么好事。

“吃完饭记得吃药，然后陪我去一趟画材店，我有东西要亲自挑选。”史蒂夫拍拍托尼的肩膀，“一切都会没问题的，好吗？”

托尼看着他，上前来抱紧了金发男人，最后才轻声应答。

史蒂夫摩挲着男人的脊背，叹着气：“需要我进入你一次吗？”

“需要。”托尼闷闷地说。

“那等你下次你主动邀请我。别忽悠我，你知道我能看出来你是在勉强自己还是真的想进行一场性爱。”史蒂夫没给托尼留后门，“这次性爱很舒服，你也好了很多，这是好兆头不是吗？”

“……我也爱你。”托尼忽然说，整个人瑟缩了一下，却没有逃开。

史蒂夫微微一愣，随即被一片来自托尼的温暖包裹。他开心地轻笑，眼睛弯成了月牙，甜蜜又俊逸的样子落入托尼眸子里，让钢铁侠看的有些呆。

“走吧，去吃饭。我爱你。”史蒂夫笑着说道。

当托尼被史蒂夫拉着走的时候，他忽然想，或许自己真的可以不用担心那么多。

因为史蒂夫值得相信，不是吗？

end.


End file.
